The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a television series on Cartoon Network (and on Boomerang overseas). It was created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, who both created the 2003 series Duck Dodgers. This show debuted May 3, 2011 and ran until August 31, 2014. The show was cancelled to make room for a new reboot show called Wabbit- A Looney Tunes Production. Plot The concept of the The Looney Tunes Show revolves around Bugs and Daffy living in the suburbs of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" including Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Yosemite Sam and Speedy Gonzales. Other classic characters such as Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Elmer Fudd, Marvin The Martian and many others also appear. In the show, Bugs and Daffy live in the same house and they have to solve problems that arise. The show's plots contain less visual gags, and are more adult-oriented and dialogue-driven than has been seen in past Looney Tunes shows. Topics that are explored include dating, love triangles, employment, and rooming. The show also features Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote shorts as well as two-minute music videos showcasing classic characters singing original songs. These music videos are called Merrie Melodies in honor of the classic series of Merrie Melodies shorts. Gallery Bugs and Daffy Wallpaper.png Looney-Tunes-Show-2.jpg Lt wp generics2 1280x1024.jpg The-New-Looney-Tunes-Road-Runner-Wile-E-Coyote.jpg The Looney Tunes Show title card.png|Title card Timthumb.jpg|Print logo ZZ5717A6AB.jpg Part1bz039.jpg|Looney Tunes Show characters in a Six Flags park Poster_2.jpg|Teaser poster Tumblr_lpuz53nq061qhansmo1_500.jpg|US poster LooneyTuneShow.png|International poster The-Looney-Tunes-Show-the-looney-tunes-show-30183607-800-600.jpg|Character poster The-looney-tunes-show-2010-.jpg|US DVD Bugs,_lola,_daffy_&_tina.jpg|Instant Video icon 199069.jpg|UK DVD Episodes Fifty-two episodes were produced over the show's two seasons. Merrie Melodies Season 1: *''Grilled Cheese'' (performed by Elmer J. Fudd) *''I'm a Martian'' (performed by Marvin The Martian) *''Blow My Stack'' (performed by Yosemite Sam) *''Chickenhawk'' (performed by Henery Hawk, and Foghorn Leghorn, ft. Barnyard Dawg) *''Cock of the Walk'' (performed by Foghorn Leghorn, with Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat making cameo appearances) *''Queso Bandito'' (performed by Speedy Gonzales) *''We Are In Love'' (performed by Lola and Bugs Bunny) *''Be Polite'' (performed by Mac and Tosh ft. Marvin the Martian) *''Yellow Bird'' (performed by Holland Greco) *''Tasmanian Meltdown'' (performed by Damon Jones) *''Skunk Funk'' (performed by Pepe Le Pew) *''Daffy Duck The Wizard'' (performed by Damon Jones ft. Daffy Duck) *''Pizzarriba'' (performed by Speedy Gonzales, Gustavo, and Porky Pig) *''Presidents' Day'' (performed by Lola Bunny) *''Giant Robot Love'' (performed by Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) *''You Like / I Like'' (performed by Mac and Tosh) *''Chintzy'' (performed by Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) *''Table For One (performed by Speedy Gonzales)'' Season 2: *''Laser Beam (by Marvin the Martian) *Moostache'' (by Yosemite Sam's Mustache) *''Drifting Apart (by Mac and Tosh, and Pete Puma) *Stick To My Guns (by Yosemite Sam) *I Love to Sing-A (by Gossamer)'' *''Parade Float (by Daffy) '' *''Daffy's Legacy (by Daffy)'' *''Wonderful Bugs (by Walter Bunny)'' *''Long Eared Drifter'' (by Damon Jones ft. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) *''Sit Down'' (by Pete Puma) *''Season of the Turtle'' (by Cecil Turtle) Characters Reception The show received mixed reviews from critics. Though the voice acting has received praise, the series has been criticized for its infrequent use of slapstick, its lack of cartoon gags, character designs, and the "sitcom-styled" format that consists of the characters living in a suburban neighborhood. The show, however, remained consistently popular, garnering an average of 2 million viewers every episode. In a 2010 interview with CBC News, series animator Jessica Borutski said in response to fan criticism of the series' new character designs, that the original designs were intended for adults and that "is time for a new generation to meet the characters." Borutski said, "a fresh, new design is the only way to keep characters alive." Cartoon historian Chris Robinson noted also that the mark the original characters have on fans is indelible, and that fans are not receptive to change. "Fans just really become attached to these things," Robinson said. "It's just so strongly rooted in their childhood that they're unable to separate themselves." Brian Lowry of Variety wrote: "The Looney Tunes Show certainly isn't dethpicable, but it has to go down as a disappointment — more for adults than kids who aren't as acquainted with the full-strength shorts. Because while puns and wordplay have always had a place in 'Tunes'-ville, building an animated show around sitcom-style one-liners is looney for all the wrong reasons." Robert Lloyd of Los Angeles Times wrote: "Pity the poor cartoon character. Unable to speak for himself against those who would redraw or rewrite him, he is the slave and plaything of whomever owns the copyright. The human fan can only watch or not and note that in most cases the better work is not usually the latest, and that theatrical versions of old cartoons are almost invariably superior to their television revivals." Matthew Hunter of Golden Age Cartoons written: "The Looney Tunes Show, Cartoon Network's current series featuring the iconic Warner Bros. characters, is a radical departure from the classic shorts we all know and love. The producers "updated" the characters a bit and placed them in a suburban sitcom setting. The show is popular, but many fans of the classics have been very vocal in their displeasure with it. While the original Looney Tunes are known for physical comedy, slapstick and gags, "The Looney Tunes Show" relies much more on wry, verbal humor and characters finding themselves in awkward situations. It's an interesting approach, but the results are very hit-or-miss." Devin D. O'Leary of Alibi wrote: "Change is scary. So it's not surprising to see people scared, confused and downright rassafrassin' angry over the prospect of Warner Bros. applying a reboot to the ass of venerable cartoon series Looney Tunes. “The Looney Tunes Show” attempts to rebrand Bugs Bunny and pals for a new generation—by putting them in a standard TV sitcom format. It sounds downright sacrilegious. But it's probably not as bad as you're imagining. In fact, it may be the best thing to happen to these characters in a generation." Nancy Basile, the animated TV Expert of about entertainment written: "The Looney Tunes Show is an attempt to re-imagine Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and the other Looney Tunes characters, bringing classic cartoon characters into the modern world. However, the show falls short of capturing the wonderful humor and true nature of the original Looney Tunes cartoons. At times The Looney Tunes Show is funny, because even a blind Chip and Dale find an acorn sometimes, but overall The Looney Tunes Show is too slick for its own good." Brandon Nowalk of A.V. Club reviewed the show and wrote: "The Looney Tunes Show is the most off-putting version of Looney Tunes I've ever seen. Instead of a universe where anything could happen, here the plots are standard sitcom tropes. Instead of a universe spanning eons and continents and galaxies, here all the characters live on the same cul-de-sac." Trivia *In the original Looney Tunes, Bugs and Daffy are rivals, but are roommates in The Looney Tunes Show. ''However, Daffy still seems to retain his envious, greedy, ego-centeric personality he always had. *In ''The Looney Tunes Show, many of the characters who originally rivaled Bugs and/or Daffy, including Marvin Martian, Yosemite Sam, Witch Hazel, Gossamer, and Pete Puma now mingle with them. The Tasmanian Devil even serves as Bugs' "pet dog." *Elmer Fudd was a hunter and a farmer, but now he's a news reporter who has little to no current connection to any of the Looney Tunes Show characters. *The CGI Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts were discontinued for Season 2 of the show. Wile E. and Road however still appear in cameos in the show in 2D animation. **This was due to the cost of producing CGI shorts along with with the shows 2D animation. Category:TV Shows Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Featured Articles Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014